Patient transport apparatuses such as hospital beds, stretchers, cots, and wheelchairs are routinely used by caregivers to move patients from one location to another. Conventional patient transport apparatuses include a support structure comprising a patient support surface upon which the patient is supported during movement. Wheels are coupled to the support structure to ease transport over floor surfaces. A handle or other form of interface facilitates movement of the patient transport apparatus by the caregiver.
As the caregiver moves the patient transport apparatus, disturbances in the floor surfaces are often encountered. These disturbances can be caused by bumps, depressions, thresholds between adjacent floor surfaces, and the like. When one or more of the wheels engage such disturbances, forces are directed vertically toward the patient support surface. As a result, the patient may experience discomfort.